<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Edalyn ! by Notlice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699232">Happy Birthday, Edalyn !</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notlice/pseuds/Notlice'>Notlice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mommy Issues, Sibling Incest, Switching, The Emperor's Coven (The Owl House), Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notlice/pseuds/Notlice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lilith Clawthorne sneaks into her sister's room to deliver a birthday present, she gets so much more than what she was expecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne &amp; Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Edalyn !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lilith Clawthorne stared at the pamphlet in her hands. The bright colors at the top made her head hurt, but she was unable to take her eyes off of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So you want to Join the Emperor's Coven?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She read the words over and over again, committing them to that small voice in the back of her head. Of course she wanted to join the Emperor's Coven- she always had. And they only had applications every 7 to 10 years. Now one was upcoming, only next year; and Lilith had spent endless amounts of time studying and training for the chance to prove herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which brought her to her current dilemma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had trained every single day for at least 2 hours, and she would kick herself for skipping a day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But today was different. Today was her sister's 17th birthday and she didn't want to spend it outside alone with her sword and the practice dummy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edalyn would be home any minute from potions tutoring and Lilith still couldn't decide if she was going to leave the gift she made in her sister's room and leave; or give it to her and spend the rest of the day with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she heard footsteps approaching the house, the older girl realized that she didn't have any time left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ducked into Edalyn's room, setting the gift on the drawer. Hearing the front door open, she wouldn't have time to make it back outside to train. Panicking, she threw herself into the closet, shutting the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith kicked herself for not thinking quicker and escaping, now she would be stuck there until her sister left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's fine, it's okay.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older girl reasoned with herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once she notices the present, I'll just pop out, say surprise, and be on my way outside.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith sat back as she heard the bedroom door open and her little sister run in. She scoffed as she watched the younger girl through the slits in the door, she didn't even notice the gift on the drawer, instead moving right past it. The redhead threw her bookbag on the ground, throwing herself onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith sighed; it looked like a tantrum- meaning she was going to be stuck there for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a minute of pouting, Edalyn stood up and opened her scroll. Typing into the search bar, she set it down for a moment, looking around. Her long legs stretched out as the girl stood up, walking to her open door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is anyone home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edalyn yelled out to the house </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith thought of answering, but she already came to terms with the fact that she wouldn't be training today, and she didn't want to spoil the surprise. So she held her tongue, still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bright orange hair bounced as Edalyn made her way back to the bed, looking rather smug to herself for some reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger of the two held the scroll up in front of her sightline, tapping it twice to press play on something that Lilith couldn't see. Small noises started to fill the air from the video, but the older Clawthorne sister still couldn't put her finger on what was happening until a loud, deep moan rang off the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith's face paled in realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is what she gets, she supposed. Anyone else's sister would jump out, stopping things before they got too far, laughing off the awkward situation. But Lilith found herself unable to move, unable to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She supposes this is her punishment from the Titan. Maybe she entertained the thought of having a crush on her little sister a little too often. Maybe the world just wanted to see her suffer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could still stop it, she knew that much. It wasn't too late. But with a sick twist in her stomach, the girl realized she didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. Much like the pamphlet, she couldn't look away. But this time, instead of it being a question of if she wanted to join the Emperor's Coven, it was her sister undressing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The aforementioned witch didn't notice anything wrong. She couldn't even think to fathom what was going on in the closet as she unbuttoned her shirt, taking no time to pull it off. She watched the two women in the video from her scroll, they were grinding, one against the other's leg, their tongues meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edalyn laid back against the pillows once she was topless, positioning the screen so she could still see it before kneading her breasts through her bra. Bringing both her hands up, she grasped at herself through the cloth, rubbing her thighs together. She let out little squeaks and moans that sounded much more innocent than those coming from the scroll. Biting her lip, Eda let out a sigh, moving her hands from her chest to behind her arching back, unhooking her bra. Throwing the garment across the room, the girl got more rough with herself. She ran one hand through her hair, pulling it, and used the other to pinch at her pink nipples. Drooling ever so slightly, she crossed her clothed legs and grinded them together in a small release of friction. "I-uh, oh, please, please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith could not believe what she was seeing. Every fiber of her being told her to look away. Red lights were going off in her head. But the worst part, she thought, was the warm growing between her legs. She refused to do anything about it. She was guilty enough already, how could she go any farther? How could she </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch herself </span>
  </em>
  <span>to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pretty easily, as it turns out, a loud moan from the other teen destroying her sister's resolve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith grabbed the hem of her leggings as quietly as she could, sliding them and her panties down below her knees. She scooted forward, getting a better view of what was going on inside the bedroom before trailing a hand down from her stomach, cupping her vagina. The eldest let out a quick gasp at the contact, using her other hand to stifle the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears of embarrassment threatened her bright red face as she made the realization that she was already soaking wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith watched as Edalyn took her hands away from her chest and hair, arching her back to free her lower half. Grabbing her shorts, she had them off in one quick motion, leaving her on the bed in just a pair of bright pink polka dotted panties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder Clawthorne's world slowed down as she looked at her sister's body. Her eyes roamed the long legs, drinking in every curve, as well as the nicks and scratches that ran across her pink kneecaps. She could see the contour of her ribs and hipbones against almost translucent, smooth skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Era switched positions, choosing instead to get on her hands and knees. Leaning down, the girl pushed her face into her pillows, one arm hanging loosely over the bed and the other making quick work at her clit. She cried and sputtered into her pillows, the muffled sounds making her hidden sister bite back a moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith's face was practically pressed against the closet door, trying to see every inch of skin that she possibly could. She felt a hunger and a greed she had never experienced before. Edalyn's hand trailed lower from her clitoris, pushing up against her clothes vagina. A dampness appeared on her panties and Lilith was becoming able to smell the sex in the air. She watched as her sister spread her legs further and pulled her panties to her knees, biting her fingernail shorter before pushing the digit into her slick, wet pussy. Eda moaned, rocking herself against her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith's legs were shaking at the sight of the younger Clawthorne fingering herself. It took everything in her to stifle her moans as the initial shock and guilt left her. The eldest sister pushed her pointer finger into herself slowly, hoping not to make a loud noise as her coarse finger met her wet insides. Using her thumb to circle her clit at the same time, Lilith felt complete bliss. Biting down hard on her lip to keep herself quiet, the redhead moved her other hand down to her chest, groping herself and twisting her nipples, tears threatening her eyes from the pure bliss of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> For a moment, she forgot where she was. Until she heard it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oh, Lily~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of her name being called. Surely, she was hearing things, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing her face harder into the door, the hidden girl's mouth dropped open at what she saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edalyn was on her knees, facing the door, with her hand between her thighs, bouncing up and down as she fucked herself. The other hand was making small circles from her waist, up to her breasts, and back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah-! Oh, Lily, please, please, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lilith-!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda bounced harder, her eyes closed and her fingers dripping in the slickness from her vagina, making a lewd popping noise with every movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith audibly gasped, falling back in shock and hitting her head against the wall with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like the world stopped as the room went silent. Lilith could hear her heart racing in her ears, falling in sync with the footsteps that approached. The door opened, shining the bedroom light on the teen's sweat stricken body and very suggestive position. She came face to face with Edalyn, cowering as their eyes met. She wanted to scream, to look away, but she couldn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lily?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda's huskier than usual voice rang out, the confusion on her face slowly dropping-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To a mischievous smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edalyn cupped her sister's horrified face, smirking at her. She picked the older girl up, haphazardly throwing her on the bed before crawling on top of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're disgusting, Lily, you know that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She teased, licking a line up her neck, causing Lilith to shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what you get off to, huh, watching your baby sister fuck herself? Isn't that just sick…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda continued, biting down gently on the spot where her sister's jaw met her neck. The older girl stifled a moan with her hand, Eda quickly grabbing said hand and pushing it above her head. She wanted to hear them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're one to talk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith countered, her voice quivering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger dropped her head, pressing their mouths together. The redhead under her gasped at the sensation, which Eda took advantage of, pressing her tongue into the other's open mouth. She kissed her rough, grinding herself against Lilith's leg, drinking in both of their moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda pulled away first, needing to see what she was doing as she trailed her fingers down her sister's stomach, pushing two fingers inside of her. Lilith arched her back and cried out as the bruised hand pushed in and out of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-how long- how long have y-you wanted- this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith huffed out, pleasure rocking her entire being in waves as her sister watched in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was the blunt answer that came, Eda enjoying the look that came over the other's face before she continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I always wanted to be close to you and hold your hand and kiss you when we were kids. I was obsessed with you. And then one day that obsession with wanting to kiss you turned into an obsession with wanting to cum in your pretty little mouth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith whimpered at the words, grabbing onto her sister for any kind of traction. The other obliged, removing her fingers before lifting her older sister's leg, positioning herself just over it. There was a wet squelching sound as their bodies met, and both of them breathed out. Eda grabbed the redhead's ankle, raising it above her head as she scissored her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda eventually gasped out, hyperfocused on fucking herself against her sister's hot, wet body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Camp Cultka,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith answered, drool spilling down her lips as her mouth gaped in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was during the boat races, and you had gotten the oar stuck on the back of your bathing suit. When we started, it ripped your top off and I couldn't help but notice how fucking pretty you looked, topless like that. You had asked me to help you put it back on, and your skin pushed against me, hot and wet and incredibly arousing. I could have taken you right there in that stupid fucking boat, but i was scared."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should have."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda bent her head again, this time going for the chest. She lapped at Lilith's nipples before closing her mouth around one, sucking hard. Her other hand stimulated the other, and Lilith reached around to pull her fiery orange hair, forcing the younger to moan against her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-ah, Lily~!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eldest pulled harder at the moan, causing her sister to grind against her harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, God o-oh, Eda, Edalyn~, fuck, I'm gonna-!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda quickly pulled away, her sister whining in protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really think I'd let you cum first on my birthday?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She teased, grabbing the red hair in front of her and sitting on Lilith's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In return, the eldest pushed her tongue into her sister, lapping up the taste. Eda grinded against her, forcing the tongue deeper as her nerdys sister's tongue pressed against her clit. Lilith reached up, fondling her sister's breasts and pulling that orange hair once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah~!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda moaned out, feeling the heat building and coiling inside of her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Lily, f-fuck, God, baby, fuck, I'm gonna cum-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith pulled away, Eda almost screaming at being left edging at the last second. The redhead flipped her sister over, moving to hover over her on her hands and knees as the youngest laid flat on her back. Lilith pushed two fingers against her sister's cunt, teasing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Call me mommy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older demanded, giving Eda's clit a quick press. The younger gasped at the sensation, clasping her hands behind Lilith's head and pulling her in for a kiss. The older pushed her fingers inside of the other girl, feeling her moan against her tongue. Lilith broke the kiss, pressing her lips against the other's neck instead and sucking hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah-, mommy~! Yes, mommy, please! Ah~! Fuck me harder, please-! I'm your baby girl- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck your baby girl-!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith pressed two fingers into her pussy, rubbing against her sister's g-spot and her thumb continued circling her clit. She made quick work, and within a minute Eda was arching her back and seeing stars as she came hard on her sister's hand, tears streaking her face as her mouth opened in a scream of ecstasy. The oldest pulled her fingers off, sucking the cum off of them as she positioned herself over her sister's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda obliged passionately, pulling her down against her lips and licking at her clit like a dog. Lilith moaned and bounced as she fucked Eda's face. With a final circular motion, the younger pushed her over the edge and swallowed the ejaculation as eagerly as she could, milking her sister until she was limp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith fell onto the bed, rolling herself so she could lay beside Eda, both of them panting heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith giggled before turning to face the other girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She said, giving her a round of kisses all over her face before landing on her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should do this again sometime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we should."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this while masturbating bye </p><p>Have fun trying to guess who is behind this throw away account xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>